American Horror Story: Chapter 4
Holland; Denis O'Hare; Wes Bentley; Evan Peters; Cheyenne Jackson; Angela Bassett | previous = "Chapter 3" | next = "Chapter 5" }}"Chapter Four" is the fourth episode of season six of the anthology series American Horror Story, which is presented under the sub-heading, "Roanoke". It is the sixty-seventh episode of the series overall. It was directed by Marita Grabiak with a script written by John J. Gray. It first aired on the FX Network on Wednesday, October 5th, 2016 at 10:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * American Horror Story was created by Ryan Murphy and Brad Falchuk. * "AHS: Chapter 4" redirects to this page. * This episode is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language, sexual situations and nudity and violence. Intended for true bad-asses only. Viewer discretion is advised. * This episode is production code number 6ATS04. * Lady Gaga is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * This is the first episode of American Horror Story directed by Marita Grabiak. * This is the fifth episode of American Horror Story written by John J. Gray. It is his first episode from season six of the series. He previously wrote "Be Our Guest" from season five's, "Hotel". * American Horror Story: Hotel became available for instant streaming on Netflix on the same day that this episode was first broadcast. * This is the second appearance of Elias Cunningham, and his first appearance in the modern era. He appeared last in a flashback scene to 1997 in "Chapter 2". Although he seemingly dies in this episode, he appears again in "Chapter 5". Trust me, his day gets even crappier. * The name of Lady Gaga's character is Scathatch. This is not revealed in the episode itself, but is revealed if the episode is watched with subtitles. * The name of the Uber driver is Rhett Snow. He is played by two different actors in this episode. * The Native Americans in this region referred to the Blood Moon cycle as the Dying Grass Moon. Allusions * Cricket Marlowe makes reference to the Royal Crown Motor Hotel in this episode. This is where he has been staying for the last few days, and is where he has been storing all of his magical items including sage and other herbs, as well as a pocketbook of chants. * Reference is made to Edward Phillipe Mott in this episode, who is the man who built Roanoke House (also known as Shakers House). He will not appear until "Chapter 5", where he will be played by Evan Peters. Timeline 1500s :* Scathatch stows away aboard a vessel from England bound for the New World. The voyage is met with great and tumultuous peril. Soldiers believe they angered the sea gods by having a woman on board and sentence her to be burned as a witch. Scathatch escapes however. :* Tomasyn White pretend to repent for her wicked ways. A feast is held to commemorate the occasion, and she offers everyone in attendance a special kind of fruit as a symbol of her penitence. The fruit is actually poisoned, and she slaughters everyone in attendance, including her own son. She then offers herself up to Scathatch. :* The land of the new colony is consecrated with the blood of those slain there, where it mingles with the soil. The spirits of those who are killed there are tethered to the land, and become part of Tomasyn White's entourage. :* Tomasin White offers up Priscilla as a human sacrifice to the ancient Gods. She bashes her head in with a rock. 1792 :* Edward Philippe Mott completes construction on Roanoke House. 1952 :* October 3rd: Three hunters take up residence in Roanoke House. During the week of the Blood Moon, they turn their weapons upon each other and blow their faces off. Their spirits become bound to the land and they become part of the Butcher's entourage. 1973 :* October 13th: The Chen family moves into the Roanoke House where they attempt to cultivate a new life for themselves as Americans. They encounter the Pig Man, who is a member of the Butcher's ghostly entourage. The Butcher murders Mister and Mrs. Chen as well as their daughters, Amy and Daisy. Their spirits become bound to the land. 1989 :* October 29th: The Butcher and her wraith entourage murder Miranda and Bridget Jane. One of them is quartered while the other is beheaded with her butcher knife. The official report states that the sisters abandon the house. Their spirits become bound to the land. Quotes * Cricket Marlowe: Tell me, young man. Have you ever heard the term 'gay for pay'?". See also External Links References Category:2016 television episodes Category:Marita Grabiak Category:John J. Gray Category:Ryan Murphy Category:Brad Falchuk Category:Tim Minear Category:James Wong Category:Alexis Martin Woodall Category:Bradley Buecker Category:Robert M. Williams, Jr. Category:Akela Cooper Category:Ned Martel Category:Karen Romero Category:Todd Brown Category:Kathy Bates Category:Sarah Paulson Category:Cuba Gooding, Jr. Category:Lily Rabe Category:Andre Holland Category:Denis O'Hare Category:Wes Bentley Category:Lady Gaga Category:Leslie Jordan Category:Maya Rose Berko Category:Miya Cech Category:Hahn Cho Category:Nick George Category:Estelle Hermansen Category:Marti Matulis Category:Kristen Rakes Category:Saniyya Sidney Category:Billy Snow Category:Megan Truong Category:Becky Wu Category:Episodes with crew categories